just_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero Teams
Superhero Teams. Avengers Teams. = Avengers - note: For this we're going to go with the idea that there can only be 7 Avengers. Base of Operations: Avengers tower. Captain America - Team leader, in and out of the field. Iron-Man - Primary financial funding for the Avengers, as well as part time scientist. Thor - Powerhouse of Avengers, with resources to fund Avengers in crisis. Hank Pym - Full time scientist, while Stark has a large corporation to run and T'challa an entire kingdom, Hank Pym has relatively few duties outside the team and for that reason he does much of the scientific work, not only for the main Avengers team, but for the other Avengers units which lack either as skilled or readily available scientists. Wasp - Powerful glass cannon and chairperson of The Avengers, Wasp is a highly skilled manager and for this reason is charged with being the overseer of the other Avengers teams, she is responsible for regularly checking up on them and making sure everything is running smooth. Black Panther - Stealth/assassination specialist, The Black Panther has both intelligence and wealth if the team needs it, he also can offer supplies of his nations critical ore of vibranium, he might not give as much money as stark but he has it when needed and he has a fair amount of leisure time to analyze data for the team. Hulk - The unstable powerhouse of The Avengers, Hulk is capable of ripping through most enemies, in terms of raw power he's better than Thor but less focused. In theory his alter ego Bruce Banner is a brilliant scientist who would add much to the think tank which makes up the majority of the group, unfortunately the Hulk psyche taxes much from Banner and allows him to contribute in this form in only brief, infrequent instances. New Avengers - The role of the New Avengers is two folded, firstly they are more New York focused than other teams, Base of Operations: Avengers Mansion Luke Cage - Team Leader out of the field. Spider-Man - Chief Scientist. Iron-Fist - Chairman and Spokesperson. Daredevil - New York intelligence, monitoring of active super-villains and crime lords. Miss Marvel - In-field leader. Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) - S.W.O.R.D attache. West Coast Avengers - A, with the exception of Tigra, are related to one another encompassing a sort of "Avengers family". Base: Avengers Compound Hawkeye - Leader Vison - Scientist Scarlet Witch - Wonder-man Tigra Mockingbird - Chairwoman Quicksilver Secret Avengers- Base of Operations: Small Helicarrier Black Widow Agent 13 Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Winter Soilder Agent Venom Jocasta Shroud Young Avengers note: Half the team will not be turned gay for the sake of being PC Base of operations: Refitted Warehouse owned by bishop publishing. Hulking Patriot Wican Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Marvel Boy Vison (Jonas) Stature Young Avengers: West coast Base of Operations: Avengers Academy Miss America Speed Iron-Lad Power-boy Hulk-Girl Thunderblast Marvel Girl (Kamala Khan) Avengers Academy Note: Since all the teachers with the exception of Pym are West Coast Avengers the Academy is being relocated there. Headmaster: Hank Pym Instructors: Tigra, Quicksilver, Jocasta, Hawkeye Students: Mettle Finnese Hazmat Reptil Striker Batwing Butterball Juston Seyfert Machine teen Ava Ayala Hybird "Young Avengers: West Coast" members are enrolled Avengers derivative/related teams Ultimates Base of Operations: Triskelion Spider-boy(Miles Morales) Falcon Spider-girl(Mattie Franklin) Starfox Quasar Justice Iron-Patriot Force Works- Base of Operation: The Works WarMachine Yellow Jacket Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) Cybermancer Century Pulse Great Lake Avengers - Base of Operations: GLA Headquarters in Milwaukee Wisconsin Mister Immortal Big Bertha DoorMan Flatman Justice League teams Justice League - Base: Hall of Justice in D.C Base of Operations: Justice League Watchtower in orbit Members of the inner council with their symbols engraved on their seats. Superman Batman WonderWoman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Martian Man Hunter Green Arrow ................ Outer council members. Captain Atom Nightwing Martain-Manhunter PowerGirl Black Cannary Hawkman Hawkgirl FireStorm Justice Society - A separate but closely related team of Justice League associates who were not content to be members of the outer council. Base of Operations: Hall of Justice Flash (Jay Garrick) Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Atom Red Tornado Doctor Fate Plastic Man Zatarra All-Stars squadron - An association of many teams which operate under the JSA - These are legacy teams, primarily consisting of the successors of older heros Main team "All Star Squadron" Base of Operations: Tylon and Prephisphere Amazing Man (Markus Clay) Henry Heywood III HawkGirl (Kendra Saunders) Manhunter (Kate Spencer) Sandy Hawkens Sargon (David Sargent) Tarantula (Catalina Flores) Dr Midnite (Pieter Cross) Seven Soilders of Victory Crimson Avenger (Jill Carlyle) Wing Shining Knight Dyno-Mite I, Spider The Whip (Shelly Graynor) Buleteer Freedom Fighters Unlcle Sam - Leader Black Condor Human Bomb Firebrand (Alejandro) Doll Man (Lester Colt) Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) The Ray Red Bee (Jenna Raleigh) Neon the unknown Damage Squadron of Justice Ibis the Invincable(Danny Khalifa) Super-Chief Spy-Smasher (Katarina Armstrong) Jhonny Thunder Infinity Overseen by Doctor Fate The Silver Scarab Northwind Obsidian Brainwave Nuklon (Gerome Mckenia) Fury Vaporlock Associate teams - Teams made up of members of the Justice League without membership on the inner or outer council, designated "associate members" these individuals were often assigned to teams overseen by a council members. Justice League International UN Chartered team Overseen by Batman Booster Gold - Leader Blue Beatle Batwing Vixen Fire Ice Justice League Elite - Made up mostly of converted members from The Elite antihero team. Overseen by Green Arrow and Flash Sister Superior Coldcast Menagerie Manitou Raven Major Disaster Naif-Al-Sheikh O.M.A.C Justice League Europe UN Charter team Overseen by PowerGirl Elongated Man Blue Jay SIlver Sorceress Doctor Light(Kimiyo Hoshi) Osiris Amazing-Man(Will Everett III) Crimson Fox Justice League United Overseen by Hawkman Adam Strange Equinox Stargirl S.T.R.I.P.E L-Ron Mister Miracle Lightray Justice League Task Force UN Chartered Team Overseen by Aquaman Mystek Thunderbolt Maya Loose Cannon Dolphin Geist Hourman = Justice League members personal team. Many members of the Justice League have attracted talented individuals, even full fledged superheos to work under them directly, these teams are headed by Leauge members, some of the most talented members of these teams are lower level Leagers themselves. Dark Knights Base of Operations: Batcave, and various other small hideouts across Gotham Batmans team of Gotham based heroes. Batman (Leader) Nightwing Red Hood Bat girl (Cassandra Cane) Red Robin Batwoman Catwoman Bluebird Flamebird Oracle Batman Incorporated A global network heroes who are coordinated by Batman Robin (Damien Wayne) The Arrows Oliver Queens team. Base of Operations: The Quiver Green Arrow (Leader) Black Cannary Arrow (Conner Hawk) Arsenal Speedy Sin Artemis Felicity Smoak ................ Children of Krypton Superman's team Base of Operations: Fortress of Solitude Super-Man (Leader) Super-Girl Power-Girl Super-Boy (Kon el) "Superwoman" (Luma Lynai) Steel Assets: Several Super-Powered animals which can aid them in combat. Speed Force The Flash (Barry Allen) (Leader) Flash (Jay Garrick) Yellow Flash (Wally West) Kid Flash (Bathalemou Allen) Jessie Quick Wind Runner Impulse Young Justice-''' Young Justice - Base of Operations: Justice League cave Kidflash Temptest Superboy(Kon-el) Red-Robin Miss Martain Arrowete Wonder Girl Beast boy Titans teams 'Titans -' Base of operations: Titans Tower Cyborg Firestar Apache Black Lightning Zatanna Booster Gold Vixen Raven 'Titans East-' Base of Operations: Titans Liberty Island base Anima Lagoon boy Son of Vulcan Pantha Jinx Bushido Argent Killowhat 'Titans West -' Base of Operations: USS Argus Hawk Dove Golden Eagle Vox Hot spot Prysm Jessie Quick Leigon Base of Operations: Metroplois (since I think it's stupid to have a superhero team from the future the Leigon in going over major revision, everything about this team that makes it from the future is being revised, including the alien status of many of its members, other than this the only thing remaining in tact about the legion is core character traits and power sets, since DC has a lack of superhero teams this step is nessecay in order to "beef up" the universe, and yes this is just because I think Leigon is a terrible superhero team, screw you Leigon fans.) Note: This is a team which is named for its size, they usually like to bring a large number of heroes to a fight, however given the size membership is in fact looser in this team with members entering the reserves during absences. Polestar Saturn Lightning Triplicate Phase Chameo Colosal Invisible Quantum pulse Star B-5 Laural Grand Sun Virus Bouncer Emerald Dragon Matter-eater Ferro Karate Kid Sensor Shadow Lass Chemical King Timber Wolf Wildfire Tyroc Dawnstar Black Witch Polar Quislet Tellus XS Gates Earth-man Comet Queen Dragonwing Harmonia Reserve members. Green Lantern (Rond Vivar) (note: By choice he only comes when needed) Kid Psycho Insect Queen Elastic boy. Stone boy Star boy Antenae Color Chlorophyl Double header Dream Fire lad Night girl Porcupine Pete Rainbow girl Leigon Academy Base of Operations: Large enclosed area outside Metropolis. note: Legion Academy is the largest Superhero training academy in the world I felt that since quantity over quality seems to be their policy it made sense for their large membership to be a result of a massive training program. I'll be using this as an opportunity to combine the various training academies across the multiple universe into mostly this large academy, not that I'm making this the only training school, obviously the entire X-men is based on their training academy and it would be weird to move all of the FF student or Avengers academy to this one but if I run across any other very generic superhero training schools they will probably be assimilated by this one. The idea is going to be that Legion is the largest training academy and that Legion is the schools official team which looks at the most graduates for their team. Independent teams with strong ties to Legion note: Usually meaning alliance with main team or members who were drawn from their academy. Wanderers Team has a lot of ultra-dimensional adventures, Dr.Strange kind of stuff but at a lower level. Celebrand (leader) Psyche - empath Quantum Queen - Can turn into any type of radiation or energy Elvo - Is good with a lightsaber Dartlag - Marksman Ornitho - Wings and avian shapeshifting Immorto - Marksman who respawns upon death. Legion Recruits. Grav - Acrobat with minor levitation abilities Inferno - Fire blasts Kid Quake - Earthquake generation. Kromak - able to graft body parts together Lightning Lord Micro Lass Nemesis Kid. Telekenisis. Thoom - super strength Vrax Gozzel - tenth level intelligence Workforce Corporate super-hero team sponsored by the Brande corporation. Live Wire Arachnid girl Evolvo Wildfire Particon Radion Repulse Amber Dune Lori Morning. FF Teams '''Fantastic Four - Base of Operations: Baxter Building Mr.Fantastic (Leader) Invisible Woman The Thing Human Torch Fantastic Force -''' Base of Operations: Four Freedoms Plaza She-Hulk She-Thing Nathaniel Richards Lyja Psi-Lord Vibraxas Huntara Devlor Nova (Frankie Raye) '''Future Foundation (academy) Staff: Nathaniel Richards (head) H.E.R.B.I.E Agatha Harkness Wyatt Wingfoot Note: members of both the Fantastic Four and Fantastic Force alternate as teachers as well. Students: Franklin Richards Valeria Richards Several promising inhumans Moloids Power Pack - ''' Zero-G Lightspeed Mass Master Energizer X-Men teams Xaiver Institute: Xaivers institute is the foremost institution for the furtherment of mutants, it has many teams and organizations under it and spun of from it, all of which call themselves "X-men". Xaiver is the leader of them all but listed here are the various teams that exist under the Institute to varying degrees. Note: There is no M-Day in the shared universe. Will try to keep it to Ten people per team '''X-Men Base of Operations: Xavier institute. Cyclops (Field Leader) Beast (Chief scientist) Angel (Funding) Ice-Man (Omega Mutant) Rouge (Powerhouse) Shadowcat (Headmaster of school) Storm (Second in field) X-Force Base: Xaiver institute Base of Operations: Cavern X Wolverine (Leader) Cable X-23 Warpath Fantomex Domino Psylocke Deathlok Blink Forge New Mutants -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Cannonball Karma Wolfsbane Psyche Sunspot Magma Boom-Boom Warlock Cypher Classes 'Corsairs -' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Cyclops (Instructor) Quill Spirit Imp Polymer Hitch-Hiker Skylark Dryad Spector Lolanthe 'Paragons -' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Wolfsbane(Instructor) Wolf Cub Match Ruth Durie DJ Pixie Trance Keratin Preview Updraft Spencer Bronson 'Alpha Squadron -' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Karma (Instructor) Rubbermaid Choir Anole Eleanor Stanford Loa Indra Hothead Kidogo Network Gelatin 'Chevalairs -' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Gambit (Instructor) Bling Butteryfly Flubber Pako Onyx Rainboy Squid-boy Aero Viskid Longneck Temptests - Base Of Operations: Xaiver Institute Storm (Instructor) Spike Skywalker Esme Cuckoo Cephalopod Sophie Cuckoo Contact Crater Audio Stalwart 'Exemplars -' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Beast (Instructor) Angel Salvadore Forearm Collider Amber Gloom Cudgel Hyrdro Seth Walker Sarus 'Paladins -' Kitty Pryde (Instructor) Wing Armor Kid Omega Tatto Redneck Radian Glob Herman Advocates - Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Rouge (Instructor) Boggart Naiad Pinpoint Trovao Umbra Xenon 'Excelsiors -' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Iceman (Instructor) Gentle View Elsewhere Flood Protozoa Pinnocio Lipid Tantra Overlay Teams training at Emma Frosts Massachusetts Academy. 'Generation X-' Base of Operations: Massacuchets Acadamy Note: The Massachuchets academy is run by Emma frost and has a strong alliance with the X-men Banshee (Leader) Chamber Gaia Husk Jubilee Mondo(clone) Penance Skin Synch M 'Hellions -' Base of opperations: Massachuchets academy Emma Frost (Instructor) Hellion (Leader) Dust Icarus Mercury Rockslide Spector '''New Mutants (training squad) - Base of operations: Massachuchets Academy Danielle Moonstar (Instructor) Prodigy (Leader) Wind Dancer (Second) Surge Wall Flower Wither Catseye Thunderbird(original) Tarot Jetstream Offshoot/Independent teams. X-Factor-''' Base of Operations: Falls Edge Havok (Leader) Rictor Shatterstar Longshot Rupert Madrox Greystone Shard '''Excaliber - Base of Operations: Muir Island Nightcrawler (leader) Dazzler Meggan Captain Britain Banshee Widget Kylun Cericse Feron Daytripper Flight Teams Alpha Flight - Base of Operations: Maison Alpha Aurora Guardian Marrina Northstar Puck Sasquatch Shaman SnowBird Vindictator Beta Flight - Base of Operations: Taramind Island Box Windshear Major Mapleleaf Talisman Pathway Witchfire Feedback Wild Child Nemesis Gamma Flight - Base of operations: Deparment H Stitch Saint Elmo Groundhog Box II Diamond Li Wyre Radius Ghost Girl Earth Mover Auric Omega Flight - Base of Operations: Parliment Hill Manbot Murmur Yukon Jack Centenial Mar Goblyn Flinch Ouija Defenders Teams Defenders - Base of Operations: Doctor Stranges Mansion Doctor Strange (Leader) Silver Surfer Ghost Rider Hulk New Defenders (Organized and for the most part funded by Dr.Strange) - Base of Operations: Richard Rider Academy Valkyre Black Knight Hellcat Moon Knight Southern Belle Son of Satan Devil-Slayer Secret Defenders - Base of Operations: Pocket dimension which Clea has the key to Clea Nomad Thunderstrike SleepWalker Invaders teams The two separate teams are actually members of the same general Invaders force but just in different squads. Invaders - Base of Operations: The Infiltrator Human Torch (Android) Namor Falcon New Invaders - Base of Operations: The Infiltrator U.S Agent Union Jack Blazing Skull Tara Standalone teams Rangers Base of Operations: Somewhere in Texas Firebird Living Lightning Fifty-one Red Wolf Shooting star Texas Twister The Champions - Base of Operations: Champions Building Hercules Black Goliath Darkstar Jack of Hearts The Outsiders - Base of Operations: The Havan Starfire Geo-Force Halo Looker Captain Boomerrang Jade Owlman Olympian Thunder Initiative teams Note: In-universe these teams are not actually the result of the initiative but due to that series creating a wide variety of teams I am using them here. Counter Force - Debrii Gauntlet Komodoa Girl Rage Desert Stars - Base of Operations: Phoniex Two-Gun Kid Jhonny Cool SuperMax Commodo BlackSmith The Order - Base of Operations: San Diego Anthem Aralune Calamity Supernaut Veda Maul Pierce Heavy Heruclues Corona Mulholland Black Allies: President of Public relations company Kate Kildire The Command - Base of Operations: Jacksonville Siege Jennifer Kale Wundarr The Aquarian The Conquistidor The Cavalry - Base of operations: Colombus Thor-girl Ultra Girl Crime Buster Stunt Master Red Nine Point-men - Base of Operations: Honolulu Stingray Devil-Slayer Paydirt Star-Sign Magnitude Earth Force - Base of Operations: Seattle Skyhawk Earth Lord Wind Warrior Force of Nature - Base of Operations: Portland Skybreaker Sunstreak Terreformer Power Ranger teams.. Individuals chosen either directly or indirectly by the wizard Zordon to defend Earth and sometimes more. These individuals are usually granted artificial martial skills and mech-suits. Note: The Original Mighty Morphin and their "Zeo" reincarnation and all events close to that occurred during the later parts of the hero gap, about 20 years. Also a lot of this was made for 4 year olds with little logical thought for plot or imagination so a lot will need changing. Wild force Rangers. The Wild force rangers have actual martial arts training as well as "Animal spirit" power which they can use to summon animal familiars to aid them in battle. Base of Operations: A Dojo in Turtle Cove Red Ranger Blue Ranger Yellow Ranger Black Ranger White Ranger Lunar Ranger Other Assets: They have a variety of different large mech suits like all Power Rangers.